1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replaceable lamp module for use in a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a replaceable lamp module with a dismantling mechanism for use in a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backlight module including a light source, optical films and a bezel, is employed as a backlight source for a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). At present, the widely used light source is an Electro Luminescence (EL), a Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL) and a Light Emitting Diode (LED).
However, the electro luminescence and the light emitting diode are mainly used in small size and single chromatic (green or red) LCD. Recently, the white light (panchromatic) EL and the light emitting diode as the light source are applied to electrical devices having a smaller-than-4-inches size LCD such as a mobile phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA), because insufficient luminance of the electro luminescence and the light emitting diode is a disadvantage for the use in a larger size LCD. Therefore, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp is the widely-used light source for the LCD requiring a full-chromatic and large size LCD.
A backlight module for use in a liquid crystal display, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,227, includes a light inducing plate at the bottom of the LCD, a lamp set at a side of the light inducing plate, and a lamp cover for reflecting light from the lamp toward light inducing plate. The lamp and the lamp cover serves as a lamp module which is fixed or detached on the light inducing plate by means of a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism contains two pairs of locking protrusions set on the upper and bottom surface of the light inducing plate, and two pairs of locking holes defined at the lamp cover. The lamp module can be fixed on the light inducing plate when the locking protrusions are fastened with the locking holes.
Another backlight device for use in the LCD, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,372, comprises a light transmitting plate in parallel to liquid crystal elements, a light source close to the light transmitting plate, a reflector for reflecting light from the light source toward the light transmitting plate, and a frame for supporting the backlight device. The light source, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp, is connected to a lead wire and a connector to get required power energy.
A combination of the light source and the reflector serve as a lamp tube unit. The backlight device has a guide rail along which the reflector is capable of sliding. In this way, once the CCFL is in malfunction or in exhaustion, the lamp tube unit can be detached by means of the slide mechanism. Then the lamp tube unit with a replacement of a new CCFL can be assembled by means of the slide mechanism.
Unfortunately, in the process of disassembling the conventional lamp tube unit, the operator has to pull the wire connected with the CCFL to make the lamp tube unit detached from the LCD. This action causes to damage a connection of the wire and the CCFL, resulting in an increase in failure possibility of Hi-pot test and the risk of lamp cable burnout.
Accordingly, it is necessary for designing a lamp module which can be disassembled from the LCD without pulling the wire connected with the CCFL, thereby reducing failure possibility of Hi-pot test and the risk of lamp cable burnout.